Red Light Special
by TrenchcoatsAreSexy
Summary: Jane wants to remind Jesse that she can give him anything Walt does. sequel to The Power of Suggestion & The Last Temptation of Walt.


**Red Light Special**

Jane Margolis ran her index finger down the underside of her arm, tracing the vein and deciding that if she ever got a tattoo, she'd get it there. That way she could cover the old track marks, the ones that seemed to be faded but still seemed to jump out in her mind. What would she get, though? Not Jesse's name; definitely not.

She shrugged; she'd have enough time to think about that later. But Jesse, now, Jesse – there was a topic to consider.

She drummed her fingers against the table; she was seated at the front desk of Albuquerque Tattoo, a well-lit place with a sign in front declaring "No drunks, drugs, food or drink, or attitude". Currently, the place was deserted, and she still had an hour left to go in her shift.

There had been an idea dancing about her head ever since the last encounter with Walter White. She and Jesse had had sex since then, and it had been sweet, loving but fairly ordinary, with none of the frantic restlessness of the threesomes. She couldn't help but worry that Walt would try and whisk Jesse away once he realized just how much of a catch he was. And she certainly couldn't have that.

The plan, therefore, was to show Jesse that, while their little get-togethers were mutually enjoyable and should continue if he wanted them to (and she was quite sure he did), that Jane could also perform quite suitably on her own.

She had no idea how exactly she was going to ask him about this, but she figured she'd better get everything ready so that if he said "yes", she could spring into action.

Jane picked up her phone and hit "2", humming Warrant's "Cherry Pie" as it rang, as she knew that was Jesse's ringtone for her.

Jesse picked up on the second ring.

"Hey!" his voice leapt out of the phone enthusiastically. Jesse had definitely seemed to be in a better mood recently, a little less haunted that he had been. Jane had tried more than once to get him to talk about what seemed to trouble him, but he'd resisted; maybe tonight would be the night he'd finally tell her.

Failing that, at least tonight would hopefully be a hell of a lot of fun.

"Hey, Jesse," Jane replied, "I was just sitting here…"

"'Trying to find myself? I get behind myself? I need to rewind myself?'" Jesse teased, and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now that's song's stuck in my head. Thanks, asshole," she fired back, but she was smiling into the phone. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later… You know, you and me."

"By hang out, you mean…?"

Jane chuckled and replied, "You're a big boy. You know what I mean. I have some… ideas for us tonight."

There was a pause.

"I'm a little worried now, whenever you mention 'ideas'."

"Trust me. You'll like it. Come over around ten."

* * *

"Would you light my candle?" Jane sang as she pressed the flame of her lighter against the wick of a third incense candle. Jesse would be over in a manner of minutes, and she had to check to make sure everything was perfect.

She made a short stop at the full length mirror in her bedroom and looked at the single-strap red dress again, trailing her finger over the seam and grinning. _Jesse is going to lose his mind._

The doorbell sounded, and she leapt into action – well, as much as she could "leap" in a dress, that was.

When she opened the door, Jesse was standing, at first casual and then quickly slack-jawed.

"Wow, Jane – holy shit! You look… amazing!" he exclaimed, taking a step into the apartment. "What's the occasion?"

"Well, that depends," Jane replied, a slinky tone to her voice. Jesse raised an eyebrow, as if immediately suspicious, and Jane smirked in response. "You see…" She paused, trying to figure out the best plan of attack for how to proceed. "Do you remember when we did that thing… with Mr. White?"

"Uh, yeah, how could I forget?" Jesse responded. "I hope you're not… I mean 'cause I still… I don't want it to be like a super-regular thing."

"No, no," Jane replied quickly. "No Mr. White this time. You see… Well, come with me." She reached out and took Jesse's hand in hers, guiding him into her bedroom, where the candles were flickering away against the low light. She watched as Jesse's eyes darted around the room, taking in the atmosphere before noticing, placed on the far edge of Jane's desk, a rather large, dark green strap-on.

His eyes seemed to settle on "panic mode", first.

"Uh, Jane – I… Um, hey, that."

She stroked her hand along his side in response.

"I… well…" The panic slowly turned into just plain confusion. "You wanna… uh… do that with me?"

Jane leaned in and pressed her lips against Jesse's earlobe.

"Yes," she hissed out.

"Uh…" Jesse started. "What is it with you and my ass?"

Jane shrugged.

"It's a great ass," she retorted, and Jesse rolled his eyes.

"How come you're all about this, but I haven't seen you in any hurry to put your ass, um, on the line?"

"Okay, okay," Jane said quickly, looping an arm around Jesse and pulling him close. "I'll make you a deal. I get to fuck your ass, you get to fuck mine. Deal?" Jesse blinked, then nodded. "Somehow I suspected that would work." She pressed her lips against Jesse's neck affectionately.

Jesse groaned, shrugging.

"Well, let's get on with it, I guess," he told her.

"Don't down it 'til we've tried it," Jane reminded him. She led him over to the bed and waited until he lay down on his back, staring up at the ceiling self-consciously. He was adorable, especially when he had that bashful, virginal look to him. Jane couldn't get enough of it. She had dated enough guys who had loads of experience, but Jesse was different, somehow – not so much in number of partners, but in the range of things he'd done.

She paused, reaching behind her to unzip the dress, before she stepped out of it, watching as Jesse looked at her with clear want in his eyes. She could tell he wanted nothing more than to climb on top of her and fuck her senseless. Well, he'd have to wait a little while.

She made her way over to the desk before opening the drawer and taking out a medium-sized bottle of Astroglide. She figured that ought to last them, considering it was at least half full. She grabbed the strap-on and made her way over to where Jesse was lying very still, looking a little terrified.

"Jesse, seriously," Jane counseled. "You'll be fine. If you don't like anything, just say and I'll stop, okay?" She chuckled, reaching over to grasp his shirt before pulling it over his head. Then she turned her attention to Jesse's chest, gently running her nails over it and murmuring compliments. "You're so sexy, Jesse… All mine…"

"You're sweet-talking me," he pointed out.

"Am I doing a good job of it?" she retorted. "Now, we're going to take all this nice… and slow…"

"This is too weird," Jesse mumbled, but the tone of his voice indicated that that wasn't a complaint.

"Strip!" Jane declared. "I don't have all day!"

"I thought we were taking it nice and slow!" Jesse protested.

"Not you taking your clothes off," she shot back, giving him a playful nudge in the chest before he gave in and pulled off his pants and boxers. "There we go. Good boy." She reached over and patted him on the head, and he grinned sheepishly. "You're too cute."

Then she reached for the tube. A quick "pop" and the cap was open, and she was running a finger over the hole, practicing almost. She squeezed, slicked a little bit of the gel on her finger, and leaned in to press her lips against Jesse's. He let her take control, guiding her tongue into his mouth and pressing it against his as she groped for his entrance with her hand, finding it without much delay.

Her finger slipped in easily. Jesse didn't give her much resistance and he seemed relaxed, despite the still-wary look in his eyes. Her finger crooked and curled, searching, and there was a little trill in her head that came out her throat when she did it.

Jesse really was the greatest high. The best drug.

The things she could make him do. The power she had over him.

Her finger hit something spongy, and she smiled against Jesse's lips as she stroked it decisively. He jerked his head up, sputtering, and she released his lips long enough for him to regain his composure.

"I… wow… that… uh, can you again?" he choked out. Jane smirked triumphantly and obliged. She had made a point to clip her nails, and it was making navigation significantly easier.

One wouldn't do for long, though, and she made sure her second was slicked up well while Jesse was still half-dazed and distracted. He moaned when she slid it in and clenched, not letting her in as far as she wanted.

"Jesse," she whispered. "Be good for me. Open. It's okay. I've got you." She continued to coax him until he opened up, loosened around her ever-so-slowly. "That's it. That's good… so good Jesse." She wrapped her free hand around his cock, her fist even paler than his beige skin. "Show me how good you can be for me…"

He moaned and writhed under her touch, much more relaxed now, and she moved to thrust her fingers in and out, opening him a little more with every motion, until she stopped and withdrew.

"All right. Lay on your side. We're going to do this for real, okay?" Jesse obeyed, letting out a little whimper.

"We're going to do this?" he echoed, and Jane nodded.

"Don't look so pale, Jesse. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't know. That thing is pretty big…"

Jane reached over to the corner of the bed where she had placed the strap-on.

"Yeah, I'm bigger than Walter, aren't I?" she teased with a devious smile. "You'll be fine. I promise. I'll go slow." She leaned in and pressed brushed her lips against Jesse's as she patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Okay," he replied, his voice a mix of reluctance and nervous interest.

His eyes didn't leave her as she began to slather the lube over the smooth head of the soft plastic.

"Jesse, if your eyes were any wider you'd be an anime character," Jane teased. She slid her fingers around, lubing thoroughly, though she partially just enjoyed extending the amount of time that particular look was on Jesse's face. It would soon be replaced by a better one, though.

Jane fiddled with the harness, finding it slightly awkward but managing to attach it after a few clumsy attempts. Her fellow tattoo artists hadn't mentioned that part. Then again, they probably all considered themselves masters of coordination in all things sex.

Time seemed to slow down as she climbed over Jesse's legs and got into position. She took a moment to line up with Jesse's entrance, bracing her hand on his thigh, before she took a deep breath and moved forward.

If the look on Jesse's face before had been one she wanted to hold on to, this was one she kind of wished she could photograph and keep in her wallet. The panic had disappeared and a kind of nervous realization replaced it. He relaxed quickly, probably due to his previous forays with Mr. White, but she kept a slow pace as her boyfriend's eyes slipped shut and he let out a low groan.

"God… Jane," he murmured out, and she continued to slip in until the appendage had almost entirely disappeared inside him. She wondered at it, at him, and let out a little sound of her own. Watching him, doing this, seemed to turn on every switch inside her.

"Jesse," she replied, leaning in to nip at his neck.

"You're inside me," he whispered.

"Yes. I am. How does it feel?" She pulled back and thrust back in. He gasped out.

"Amazing." His voice was a little hoarse. During the next few thrusts, neither said anything; the only sound in the room was Jesse's gasps and heavy breathing, until she must have hit his prostate and he let out a squeal. "Jane… Jane, fuck… Do that again."

She did.

Jesse reached for her, clinging for dear life and gasping desperately as she held him close.

"Jane… I'm gonna…"

"No you're not," she whispered, biting his lip gently. "It's your turn. I promised you something, didn't I?"

"You did," Jesse mumbled. He opened his eyes. "You did?" She smirked.

"I tell no lies," she teased, and began to slowly work herself out of him, taking little awkward zig-zag motions and wondering how guys did it; she eventually came to the conclusion that it was likely easier when it was actually part of one's body. She undid the harness and placed the strap-on over at the edge of the bed, before grinning at Jesse again. "You ready?"

"Hell yes. I think I'm about to fucking burst," he admitted. She reached over and wordlessly handed him the lube.

He paused and stared at it a moment, until she chuckled.

"You have done this before, right?" she teased him.

"Yeah!" Jesse replied defensively. "But not to anyone I like as much as you." He flushed three shades of red.

"Jesse," she said, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll be fine. I am putting myself in your capable hands." She snuggled a little closer. "Just do what I did and you'll be fine, go slow, you know the drill!" She kissed him again. "Don't take it so seriously. It's just sex. It should be fun."

He clumsily uncapped the bottle and began to lather up his fingers, while Jane stroked her fingers over his chest again. She thought to herself that if she had to pick a favorite part of Jesse, it would be his chest. He was so goddamned skinny, it was precious. He was slim and awkward and nervous and adorable and she really, really liked him.

"You ready?" Jesse inquired.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "How do you want me?"

"Uh," Jesse paused, "On your back, so I can see you a little easier." She eagerly complied, grabbing a pillow and propping herself up before settling in.

"Mr. Pinkman, I'm ready for my close-up," she teased, "Uh, or Mr. Jackson, as the case may be." She winked.

"You really are not going to ever let me forget that, are you?"

"Not a chance," Jane replied. "Not a…" Her second taunt was cut off by the entrance of Jesse's first finger. "Yes, okay! Just like that," she encouraged, closing her eyes. "Jesse, I'm not going to break. It's all right. Not glass." She giggled. "Come on, a little deeper," she moved her body forward slightly. "That's it."

After a few moments a second finger joined it, and she continued to make little contented hums, before reaching out and putting her hand on her boyfriend's arm.

"All right. Enough prep. Let's get this show on the road." She opened her eyes again and grinned. "And yet again… not gonna break. I promise." When he pulled out his fingers, she gave an offended groan, before locking her arms behind her head. She heard the sound of the bottle opening, and started to zone out slightly. Staying focused on the moment was difficult… until she opened her eyes, blinked, and then he was in.

Then she wasn't able to zone out anymore. She wrapped her legs around him, pulled them tight and yelped out. It was his name, somehow spread out between a myriad of "oohs" and "yeahs" and maybe she was rethinking the decision that she'd never get a tattoo with his name on it. If he kept doing this… Maybe she'd consider at least something that reminded her of him. Maybe something a little cryptic.

His thumb hovered over her clit before he began to stroke it, the earlier hesitation fading into memory as he found a rhythm and stuck to it, keeping his thrusts shallow at first and slowly moving deeper.

He was above her, his eyes wide open as he locked them with her own. His eyes were so blue. A nice color of blue, soft and kind of dark, like a night sky. He pressed his lips against hers and bit her lip, and her nails dug into his back, made little red crescent moons over his pale skin.

He stroked faster, thrust faster and while she moaned against his lips and whispered his name – "Jesse", over and over again – he was silent, seeming to focus every ounce of energy on his thrusts, on her, into working the next moan, next squeal out of her – and it worked, oh God it worked.

Then everything went into overdrive, and there was white in front of her eyes. She was coming and he was, too, hard and fast and now he wasn't silent anymore, now he was screaming her name. It was in her ear and that moment was over in an instant and lasted a millennium all at once, like a star exploding too far away for anyone to see for years.

Jesse slid out, collapsed against her and gasped out ragged breaths. Jane gazed at him, reached up and sleepily ran her fingers through his hair. It was soft, so soft, like him. He was pretty soft. But she liked it.

He curled up against her and snuggled close, and she could hear him start to drift off to sleep. She thought about getting up, taking a shower, getting clean but hell, this was all right. She could sleep too.

She shut her eyes, basked in the warmth around her and thought that maybe she loved Jesse Pinkman, just a little.


End file.
